legoherofactoryfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Forum:2014
Cześć, założyłem to forum aby pisać teorie na 2014 rok.Radze nie kożystać z grafik z brikipedi bo zostały one ściągnięte z czegś w stylu konkursu MOCów z eurobricks. Moja teoria:Pracownicy któży zostali ściągnięci do tej dziury z mózgami zostają przez nie zainfekowani i zaczyna się kolejny atak mózgów ale od środka fabryki. A jeśli chodzi o sety to być może wydazdzą tego tajemniczego złola (który wychodował mózgi) oraz Nexa i Stringera. Złoty Wojownik 13:52, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) Spokojnie, nie bierzemy info z Brickipedii (tam sobie ludzie piszą, co chcą np. o Surge'u XL). Ja osobiście wątpię, żeby mięli wydać kolejną falę Brain Attack i chociaż chciałbym, żeby ukazali tego tajemniczego złego jako set, to wątpię, że to się stanie, ponieważ ma on po prostu zlepki części - pewnie grafikom zabrakło jakiegoś nowego złoczyńcy, więc przerobili trochę model BF'a. Ja mam nadzieję, że wydadzą w pierwszej połowie jakichś piratów (jak tych ;D), a w drugiej gang przypominający trochę Transformers. A i pewne jest, że będzie specjalny odcinek Serialu HF. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 16:13, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) nie obchodzi mnie przestępca , jeśli nie będzie nexa i stringera to znajde i wypatrosze gościa który to wymyśla Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 16:26, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) (a jeśli stringer i nex nie żyją?!) Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 11:45, sie 3, 2013 (UTC) Niby dlaczego mieliby nie żyć? Złoty Wojownik 23:44, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) nie sądzisz że POWINNI być w brain attack ? a ich nie ma a przecierz są w alfa Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 19:00, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) Aż do Breakout wydawali po 6 herosów, aż tu nagle w Brain Attack mamy 7. Jak już zrobili 7 to mogli zrobić jeszcze 4 (2 herosów+2 mutanty), albo zamiast Jet Rocki jednego z tych dwóch z jetpackiem i jednego bez, więc jest to dość dziwne. Chyba że zrobią 3 falę BA i ich wydadzą wraz z tajemniczym złolem i dwoma mutantami. --Złoty Wojownik 22:28, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) no w sumie...nie ma jeszcze żadnych informacji o tym ,,tajemniczym złolu'' a w każdej wersji był i był też w sprzedaży... Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 23:01, sie 10, 2013 (UTC)'' Wątpię, by wydali tego tajemniczego złoczyńcę. A poza tym serie 1.0 i Wielka Ucieczka były jedynymi seriami, kiedy zostali wydani wszyscy Bohaterowie. Sam Stringer pojawił się w fabule tego roku (książki). Z Nexem jest gorzej. Swoją największą rolę odgrywał w Dzikiej Planecie. W Ognistej Przeprawie pojawił się z Evo dopiero gdzieś w połowie. Podczas Wielkiej Ucieczki został wydany jako zestaw, ale prawie nie pojawił się w fabule. W tym roku nawet w książkach ledwo się pojawia. Osobiście wolałbym, żeby to Nex dostał plecak odrzutowy i został wydany zamiast Jet Rocki, zwłaszcza, że Rocka był już w innym zestawie, a jest to postać, której mam już dość.--Zapomniany Makuta 07:49, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) W pełni się z Tobą zgadzam, Kar0l. Sądzę, że Nex wyglądałby równie dobrze w tym Jetpacku (a może nawet lepiej) niż Rocka, tylko wtedy scenarzyści serialu musieliby zmienić dosyć mocno fabułę odcinka. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 09:57, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) Wyglądałby lepiej, ponieważ plecak odrzutowy jest biały, a Nex w swojej ostatniej formie (Wielka Ucieczka) był częściowy w tym kolorze. LEGOJANG zbudował kiedyś takiego - link. Fabuły serialu nie trzeba by bardzo zmieniać. Po prostu podczas walki z Rocki z Dragon Boltem pojawiłby się Nex.--Zapomniany Makuta 10:09, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) Jak pewnie niektórzy wiedzą, Greg Farshtey (autor książek z BIONICLE i Hero Factory) od jakiegoś czasu odpowiada na pytania od fanów na LEGO Message Boards. Choć większość tych pytań jest dość oczywistych i powtarzających się, zdarzają się jakieś dotyczące fabuły danej serii. Na pytanie dotyczące złoczyńcy odpowiedzialnego za Mózgi, Greg odpowiedział, iż nie został o tym poinformowany. Jednakże, kiedy zaproponował napisanie ich pochodzenia, dowiedział się, że są już plany do ujawnienia, jaka siła stoi za Mózgami. Z tego można wywnioskować, że Mózgi jeszcze się pojawią, jednak nie oznacza to, iż w przyszłym roku będziemy mieli powtórkę z tegorocznej serii.--Zapomniany Makuta 14:51, sie 13, 2013 (UTC) Według mnie mózgi pojawią się jeszcze setowo ale nie z mutantami tylko w innej formie.Np.:przejmo kontrolę nad jet-packiem lub coś w tym stylu(ale ozywiście nie zmutują) a co do złola to nie mam pomysłu. Na Eurobricks ukazała się taka dosyć... ciekawa... lista z rzekomymi setami na 2014 rok. Źródło tej listy pochodzi stąd. *44015 EVO Walker *44016 Jaw Beast vs Stormer *44017 STORMER Freezer Machine *44018 FURNO Jet Machine *44019 ROCKA Stealth Machine *44020 FLYER Beast vs BREEZ *44021 SPLIITTER Beast vs FURNO & EVO *44022 EVO XL Machine Według mnie to może być fałszywka, mnóstwo Bohaterów się powtarza, prawie w ogóle nie ma złoczyńców. Poza tym dziwne są te łączone sety vs. A może to wszystko to playsety? - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 09:16, wrz 20, 2013 (UTC) :Wątpię, by były one fałszywe. Akurat ten blog (All About Bricks) jest niezwykle wiarygodny.--Zapomniany Makuta 11:45, wrz 20, 2013 (UTC) :No to w takim razie niecierpliwie czekam na zdjęcia chociażby prototypów, bo już koniec września, a my nadal prawie nic o nich nie wiemy. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 11:54, wrz 20, 2013 (UTC) :W zeszłym roku było podobnie. Nie pojawiły się skany z katalogu, a nowe zestawy zobaczyliśmy dopiero kiedy jeden z zagranicznych sklepów internetowych opublikował ich grafiki na swojej stronie (w październiku). Pozostaje nam czekać...--Zapomniany Makuta 12:23, wrz 20, 2013 (UTC) :znowu nie ma Nexa i Stringera ? czy oni chcą mnie doprowadzić do rozstroju nerwowego ?(chyba że moja teoria o ich śmierci się sprawdziła...) Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 15:13, wrz 26, 2013 (UTC) :Akurat LEGO ma co do tego powód. Wystarczy spojrzeć na LEGO Shop: Nex i Stringer nadal tam są, z czego wynika, że się nie sprzedają. Logiczne więc, że LEGO pomija ich i wydaje tych Bohaterów, którzy się sprzedają.--Zapomniany Makuta 15:56, wrz 26, 2013 (UTC) :ja ich kupuje do cholery Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 20:10, wrz 26, 2013 (UTC) :Jak nie będzie grafik tych nowych to szału dostanę,jak ja mam ten rok oceniać jak nic nie ma(oprócz bardzo dziwnych nazw:P)?!-Furno10.0 :To tylko kwestia czasu. Tak jak już wcześniej pisałem, w zeszłym roku przecieki były w październiku. Właściwie, patrząc na pojawienie się kilku zestawów Ninjago na stronie pewnego sklepu internetowego, sądzę, iż zestawy z Hero Factory pojawią się już niedługo.--Zapomniany Makuta 14:10, paź 2, 2013 (UTC) Jeden z użytkowników Eurobricks, Corydoras, twierdzi, iż widział małe zdjęcia nowych setów. Kolejna seria ma się nazywać Invasion form Below, czyli coś jak Inwazja z Dołu/Otchłani. Podobno Bohaterowie to minifigurki pilotujące większe maszyny, a złoczyńcy to ogromne bestie (czyli średniej wielkości figurki akcji...). Ile w tym prawdy? Nie wiem. Znamy już jednak ceny nowych zestawów, a większość z nich kosztuje mniej więcej tyle, ile figurki akcji z Chimy (ceny na tej samej stronie, co informacja od Corydorasa). - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 10:50, paź 9, 2013 (UTC)